1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high pressure hydraulic hoses, and more particularly, to a kit for use in removing and replacing the hose portion of hydraulic hose assemblies having reusable, press-fitted hose end couplings.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydraulic hose assemblies suitable for use in heavy equipment applications such as dozers, other earth-moving equipment, cranes, and the like, are often made with wire-reinforced rubber hoses having reusable, press-fitted metal end couplings. When such hoses rupture, the expense associated with the resulting downtime makes it desirable to replace the ruptured hose section as quickly as possible. Because of the variety of hose sizes, lengths, and end couplings used on such equipment, stocking made-up replacement hose assemblies for all situations is prohibitively expensive for most users.
Three primary difficulties involved in replacing the hose portion of a high pressure hydraulic hose assembly are disassembling the hose end couplings, removing the end portions of the old hose from the end couplings, and reassembling the end couplings after the hose is replaced. Methods and apparatus previously disclosed for use in removing and replacing the hose portion of hydraulic hose assemblies having reusable, press-fitted hose end couplings have now been found to be more complicated, expensive and time-consuming to use than is desirable or necessary. One such system, the CRIMPMASTER.RTM. brand marketed by Hydraulic Engineering, Inc. of Jacksonville, Fla. includes extractor plates, neck plates, extractor pins, mandrels, a push plate, a die shoe, a push tube and universal colletts. Another system, marketed by Caterpillar to its distributors, utilizes die sets for disassembling the end couplings, a strap wrench for breaking the bond between the coupling and hose inner liner, and crimp tool groups for reattaching the new hose segment to the reusable end couplings.